Les dessous de Megara
by legzmo
Summary: La première rencontre entre Meg et Super-mâle n'est pas celle que Disney nous a raconté...


«Mais tu vas me lâcher les sandales, à la fin ? »

J'essayais de semer cet idiot de super-mâle qui me courrait la toge depuis plus d'une demie-heure...L'attention était certes flatteuse, mais l'homme-labrador commençait à me casser l'amphore.

« ça fait vingt fois que je te dis que n'ai pas besoin d'aide, le centaure c'est mon affaire, tu rentres chez toi avec ta biquette et tu m'oublies, tu veux ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la biquette… ! »

Le satyre en colère était retenu par une espèce de cheval ailé. Soit j'avais abusé du vin de framboise soit cette histoire commençait à virer au très bizarre. Mais passons, il y avait quand même un centaure à séduire dans l'affaire- brrr.

_Séduire. _En un sens je compatis franchement avec mon employeur, qui est pour le coup effectivement entouré d'incapables voir de débiles tous-puissants… Mais m'envoyer moi, draguer un truc tout bleu avec quatre sabot, faut vraiment qu'il ait de quoi négocier…

ENFIN. Ça ne m'ôte pas super-mâle des pattes.

Cette grande paire de biceps rouquines qui surmonte trois paires d'abdos concentrées de compassion et de sollicitude. Ça fait des années qu'on m'avait pas traitée – non, _appelée_ – demoiselle en détresse. Mais oui, c'est mignon, oui, c'est adorable, oui, j'ai envie de lui caresser le cuir chevelu en lui donnant des friandises mais c'est surtout ni le moment ni le sujet.

« Attendez, mademoiselle, enfin ! Je ne peux décemment pas - »

Mais quel idiot.

_Barre-toi._

_Pitié._

Non ?

Vraiment ?

Raaaah.

Mais si ça commence en concours de testostérone entre les deux je peux faire une crois sur mon- ah bah voilà évidemment, ça se bastonne pour faire une baston de taille de kiki, mais qu'est-ce que je fiche là, il va se faire…

il va…

il s'est fait en fait ?

Bon ben en soit c'était quand même propre de voire voler le truc à sabots. c'est appréciable, on ne va pas se mentir.

Rooh, et le labrador humain qui me regarde avec ses yeux de « j'ai bien fait, hein, hein, dit ? ». Je craque.

J'attends que le satyre et le pégase se carapate croquer les pommes des champs alentours.

Je lui tends ma cheville sans un mot, la sangle est défaite, je suis innocente.

Il rougit, bégaie, se détourne, se retourne.

Au bout de trois minutes, je le provoque : un super-mâle qui terrasse un centaure ne sait pas rattacher une bride de cothurne, on aura tout dire qu'il est loin d'être déplaisant avec sa jupette de plaques qui dévoile des jambes puissantes et dessinées…

Je craque. Mégara, retiens toi...attends au moins que les témoins potentiels soient occupés ailleurs.

Je me penche lentement pour essorer mes cheveux au-dessus de la rive la cambrure de mes reins, sublimée par la toge humide qui se colle à la moindre de mes courbes, s'offre à ses yeux d'innocent. Ils s'y accrochent. Je relève lentement les yeux pour juger de mon effet. Deux des plaques de sa jupette commencent à se désolidariser de l'ensemble...Parfait.

Je me relève en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière, puis fais mine de perdre l'équilibre. L'étalon a été bien dressé, il se précipite pour m'empêcher de tomber, sa main dans le creux de mes reins, prêt à attraper mes genoux pour me transporter en princesse à l'abri.

Le contact de sa main chaude sur le tissus froid me fait frissonner. Plus de retour en arrière désormais. Je veux ce jeune homme. Ma langue pointe légèrement en dehors de mes lèvres sous le coup de l'excitation avant que je me reprenne : le petit ange est sensible, il s'agit de ne pas le brusquer mais de s'accorder mutuellement du bon temps. Les pans de sa jupette qui s'élèvent m'encourage dans mon dessin...Super-mâle semble un surnom bien porté, ma foi.

Je fais mine de défaillir légèrement, et chancelle un peu quand il tente de me relever. Il raffermit sa prise pour être sur de me soutenir. Ses jointures s'impriment sur le bas de ma colonne et me font frissonner. Il pense m'avoir fait mal et relâche la prise.

Idiot.

Je craque et m'agrippe à son cou puissant. Il est perdu, cherche du regard son mentor. Trop tard mon chaton.

Mes lèvres se plaquent sur les siennes, brûlantes. J'halète. Je ne sais pas s'il est aussi innocent qu'il en a l'air ou s'il bénéficie d'un instinct hors du commun pour les choses de la chair, mais il prend rapidement le rythme et replaque une main sur mes reins pendant que la deuxième vient attirer ma nuque vers lui. Sa langue, d'abord timide, finit par venir chercher et guider la mienne. Son innocence n'était que du vent… ?

Non.

Il me repousse légèrement, et me regarde, inquiet. Il tente de dissimuler l'effet que je lui fait en détournant honteusement son bassin et en regardant le sol. Il marmonne ce que je suppose être une excuse, cherche un moyen de disparaître. J'ai envie de le plaquer au sol et de l'enchaîner. Il est parfaitement adorable. Cette innocence sans aucun lien avec son apparence physique de play-boy Casanova… Il est hors de question que je le laisse partir si sa seule excuse est le respect de ma personne. Chaton, tant que tu es d'accord avec ce qui t'attends, il est hors de question que tu m'échappes.

Je fais glisser sur mes épaules les manches de ma toge. Mes seins, légèrement tombants, pleins et dorés, s'offrent à ses yeux clairs. On dirait un enfant qui découvre le sucre.

Il se jette sur ma poitrine avec l'appétit d'un affamé, me plaque avec une tendresse inattendue contre l'un des oliviers et explore ce cadeau du ciel de tous ses sens. Il touche, embrasse, goûte. Je frissonne et gémit sous ses découvertes. On a beau connaître son corps, cet enthousiasme a le don de me déboussoler. Mon corps crépite sous sa langue timide et ses yeux inquisiteurs. Il s'attarde sur mes tétons, découvre mes clavicules. Je sens ses doigts suivre ma taille et souligner mes hanches. Il évite pudique le creux de mon bassin pour caresser mes cuisses...puis la peau fine de leur intérieur. Son bassin se plaque maintenant plus fortement contre ma hanche, malgré des efforts visibles pour se contenir.

Hercule, tu es un idiot. Mais cette douceur, ces formes que tu mets pour être sur de ne pas me blesser ni dépasser ce qui peux ou non t'être autorisé...Je halète maintenant. Ses caresses et la pointe de sa langue m'ont prises de cours. Et maintenant, vite, je veux juste qu'il me prenne. Comme ça.

Je n'ai pas la moindre conscience du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que le satyre et le pégase ont disparu, mais on ne peut plus avoir tant de temps que ça. Et il est hors de question que je ne l'ai pas avant qu'il parte. J'ai besoin de le sentir dans le creux de mon corps, de goûter sa chaleur et de l'entendre avoir envie de moi autant que je le sens contre ma hanche.

J'écarte soudain mes cuisses et l'attire contre moi, plus près, un peu plus près qu'avant. Il sent la peau de ma cuisse contre les siennes, je sens que ses sens s'enflamme mais je ne peux pas le laisser réfléchir et risquer qu'il se retire. Je glisse ma main sous les plaques de son armure et empoigne son membre – DIEUX – avant de le guider vers ma propre chaleur.

Je sens sa main caresser la mienne et attraper doucement mon poignet.

« Meg..Meg tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Mon dieu. Cette Douceur. Ce respect dont tu me fais preuve même maintenant, alors que c'est moi qui te saute dessus mon pauvre, et même là, tu estimes que tu as physiquement le dessus sur moi et tu veux être sur de ne pas en profiter ?

Je prends la fièvre et mets un coup dans le tronc de l'olivier pour nous projeter vers le sol. Super-mâle, évidemment, nous retiens et choisis de s'allonger dos contre le sol pour me retenir. Perverse, je fais bon usage de l'élan et lui arrache un cri étouffé qui devient un sursaut cambré. Son corps est tendu comme un arc et son front transpire. Je le sens en moi et n'ai pas la moindre idée des effets que cela peut lui provoquer...mais je sais qu'il apprécie. Mes genoux enserrent ses hanches et mes reins commencent à onduler contre les siens. Je plaque mes mains de chaque côtés de son visage et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Les sensations le submergent. Hercule a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il gémit, ondule, se mords les lèves, ne sait ni où toucher, ni où regarder, submergé par l'inflammation de ses sens. Il finit, fiévreux, par attraper mes hanches et se projeter en avant vers mon core. Je tressaille et manque de crier. Je me mords les lèvres et l'embrasse encore plus profondément. Tu crieras avant moi, mon ange.

Je caresse ses muscles et du bout des ongles dessine son bas-ventre. Il tressaille et se contracte et tente de s'enfoncer en moi plus profondément encore, mais j'enlève ses mains se mes hanches pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête. Sa force est supérieure à la mienne, il pourrait à chaque instant se libérer de ma prise, mais choisit spontanément de se livrer à ma volonté. Mes hanches ondules contre son bas(ventre et le tiennent en haleine, s'arrêtant en plein mouvement, n'achevant pas une ondulation, refusant de se plaquer plus en avant…

J'attend qu'il craque, que sa virilité reprenne volontairement le dessus et que, animal, il me plaque le corps de son potentiel de super-mâle. Je n'attends pas beaucoup plus longtemps avant que mes propres poignets finissent dans une des mains au dessus de ma tête, mon visage et ma poitrine plaqués contre le tronc de l'olivier, mon dos épousant son torse glabre. Je sens le goût de l'écorce contre mes lèvres pendant que cet homme à la force divine me plaque et me transperce, et que mes hanches l'embrassent et lui en redemandent. Il gémit, ondule, lâche mes poignet pour doucement attraper mon menton, il guide avec une délicatesse qui nie l'activité de ses hanches ma bouche vers la sienne et pose sur mes lèvres un baiser profond et doux, une émotion traversée des frissons de son extase et du mien, un secret de nature dans lequel je m'affaire a disparaître avant que son escorte réapparaisse.

Nous nous retrouverons vite, super-mâle. Je doute qu'une force de la nature telle que toi reste longtemps ignorée de mon dieu des enfers d'employeur...


End file.
